kirbyfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Zan Partizanne
Soul Melter EX Text Let's just get this conversation started instead of going back and forth on her page. It seems that it mostly concerns the Japanese text, so let's address that. As far as I'm concerned, the text is as follows (as found on the Japanese wiki): Unless there's something I'm missing, I don't see either of yours notes of "cruel" or "merciless" etc. What I'm getting from the quote is "A long time ago... having lost everything, a sorrowful child climbed a tall tower. Thunder fell. A traveler appeared before the girl who was breathless. He gave her magical powers. Then the child wakes up to its magical power. It became a beautiful golden girl, and it is said it gained the power of strong thunder." Not saying I know everything about Japanese, but based on my observations, I don't see your aforementioned assertions. Anyway, for the main portion of the article, let's just state what we're given at face value. Speculations can be put elsewhere. Iqskirby (talk) 02:09, February 12, 2019 (UTC) https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=ZkC6VMqh-HE=1m58s I got my stuff from a proper Japanese translation in this video above at the 1:58 minute mark, while I’m pretty sure Kaialone made his own. Granted, I don’t know if they made any mistakes in the translation, considering that they did with Susie’s quote after Star Dream took off to destroy all life in existence according to Kaialone, but as far as I’m concerned, it seems to be alright. I was also thinking of doing what you said, except I would remove it altogether, though I wasn’t sure whether I should do that or not, so I just went with my gut. Coming from your translation, though I’m not sure if you translated it properly, wouldn’t “sorrowful” support the idea that she DID try to commit suicide? Because depression/depressed is a synonym for it, and sorrowful means that someone is full of great sadness, grief, and...pretty much anything that’s the opposite of happiness, which is what depression is in a nutshell. Yeah, it is a bit speculative, but it appears to be hinted at, or so it seems. Cuckoo Kirby fan (talk) 03:04, February 12, 2019 (UTC)Cuckoo Kirby fan For what it's worth, here is my translation: "Long ago... a girl who had lost everything climbed a tall tower, and was struck by a ruthless lightning. As she was close to her last breath, a certain traveler appeared before the girl, and granted her magic powers. It's said that the girl soon awoke to said magic, and became a golden, beautiful young woman, who had gained the power of strong thunder. She since became known as... Parl." (Note: last line is obviously a joke about no one remembering her name; "Parl" is how I translate "Paruru", which is what she's called in Japanese by those that don't remember her full name, mostly Hyness) I don't know this Tayo.exe person, but the translations I have seen from them make some choices I personally would not make, and some that I'd personally consider errors. For example here they say that Partizanne was "struck by lighting and fell", but it actually literally means "lightning fell on her", which is the Japanese way to express "lightning struck her". Also when I described the lightning as "cruel" earlier, I was actually thinking of "merciless"/"ruthless". And as you can see, in Japanese there is no mention of her being "sorrowful". I mean one can assume she was obviously, but still. I just don't think there is enough evidence to assume she definitely wanted to commit suicide, especially cause that rumor supposedly only started because someone claimed it literally said so in Japanese, which as we can all see it does not. One could say "but why would she climb a tower", but we know she is a very spiritual person, so if she already was spiritual back then, maybe she came to pray? Or maybe she just wanted to get some perspective, a breath of fresh air, let off some steam? Like, yeah thats also speculation, but since its ALL speculation, one is not more valid than the other. And since suicide is an especially heavy issue, and depression goes far beyond "the opposite of happiness", I just don't think it should be presented as fact here. Kaialone (talk) 10:32, February 13, 2019 (UTC) :That’s why I said that’s what depression is in a nutshell, in the simplest way possible with the fewest words. And if that’s what you meant by “cruel,” then that sentence honestly doesn’t make any sense, to me at least. Mostly because by “cruel,” I thought you meant “evil” or “pitiless,” and with you actually meaning “merciless” as in “brutal,” the sentence doesn’t really seem to make all that much sense anymore. Anyway, I’m going off topic; it’s not being presented as fact that she tried to commit suicide on her page, as it says “what is implied to be.” And the reason we have suicide on there is because it seems to be the most plausible reason as to why she was climbing the tower. For example, the mention of “desperation” while she was climbing the tower and that she had “lost everything” gives the hint that she tried to end her own life. Now, let’s take your possible reasonings. One of them, was that she could have been going up there to pray. Now, we of course all know that she is a somewhat spiritual person, but that’s because Hyness took her in to lead her to a “bright future,” and he IS a priest, so of course he’d teach her his ways. I doubt that she would have had a religion back then, but if she did, why would she need to climb all the way up a tower in order to pray? Not to mention that she was desperately climbing the tower. I don’t really think anyone would DESPERATELY climb a tower in order to pray to their divine god or...whatever it is. For your second one, you said that it’s possible she could have just been trying to get a breath air, to let off some steam. No offense, but do you really think that someone would take time to themself by climbing a tower in a storm? Though, who am I to judge? Some people may do that...possibly...but that just sounds really...off, to say the least. Heck, the guy in the video I linked said something like that and even he admitted in a reply that what he said sounded stupid. And, once again, the mention of her desperation as she was climbing the tower really doesn’t do that any favors. Some might say that there could have been something at the top of the tower, but it was never stated nor hinted at that there was something of value at the top. And while suicide IS a pretty heavy and dark topic, keep in mind that this is Kirby, Possibly one of Nintendo’s darkest franchises. The series has already dealt with heavy topics recently, like losing a loved one (twice), abusive relationships, and the concept of religion, the latter two of which are in the very same game as this implied suicide attempt. Honestly, it’s not as shocking that they would cover a topic like this. Like, yeah, it is at first, but you get used to it if you’re deep into the series, not saying that you aren’t though. Personally, I would rather keep the implication that she tried to commit suicide as of now until it is stated otherwise by an official source or if the actual reasoning for her climbing the tower is revealed, mostly because that seems to be the most plausible reason. Though, that’s just my take on the matter. Cuckoo Kirby fan (talk) 05:54, February 14, 2019 (UTC)Cuckoo Kirby fan You may say that my suggestions of what else she could've been doing sound off, but that is'' your'' perspection. Your perception is not that of every person. My perception is that the idea that she obviously tried to commit suicide sounds off. And neither of us is "right" we just each have an interpretation. If ''her wanting to commit suicide really is as obvious as you think it is, no one would need for it to be mentioned in the article in the first place. Everyone would just draw the supposedly obvious conclusion. And you keep saying the text said she was "desperate" but it doesnt. It only does in the English version, which is not the original text, and in Star Allies especially the translation has many mistakes and changes. Also I know Kirby goes "dark", but also note how they tend to not pull punches when it comes to that? Everything was spelled out pretty mercilessy when it comes to Haltmann for example. If they ''really intended suicide here, they would tell us. So if they do tell us one day, we can add it. But until then, it can be a trivia section at best. Kaialone (talk) 09:04, February 14, 2019 (UTC)